Como hacer feliz a alguien
by KimeShuga
Summary: Amy Rose es una eriza quien tiene muchos talentos, uno de ellos es hacer reír o al menos sonreír a cualquiera y ha logrado usar ese talento para algunos amigos suyos a quienes se les es difícil ver sonreír. Pero ahora tiene un reto por cumplir, ¿Podrá ella hacer reír o aunque sea sonreír a Shadow, el erizo más serio de Mobius?
1. Prólogo: Ella

**Hola** _lectores de fanfiction! n.n estoy aquí con otro de mis fanfics de Sonic the hedgehog, uno de mis heroes de la infancia :'D ... ya sé, estoy haciendo muchos fanfics al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera terminé uno, pero tengo una escusa: AMO escribir. Por eso hice esto XD y bueno, que se le va a hacer? tengo ansias de escribir y cuando llega la inpiración, llega la inpiración! además que escribo cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, por mi estupidez :B en fin, quiero saber que les parece este fanfic asi que a leer! _

_PD: creo que será Shadamy_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, Son propiedad de SEGA.(Y no lo voy a repetir...)**

* * *

**Como hacer feliz a alguien.**

**Prólogo: **_Ella._

La eriza estaba acostada en uno de esos sillones creados para relajarse y meditar que se hallaba en esa habitación espaciosa y tranquilizante. Había una maseta con una planta exótica por un lado y otras plantas a los costados del gran ventanal que llenaba de la luz del mediodía con esas largas cortinas, ese ventanal era bastante alto y muy elegante. Acarició el terciopelo del sillón, era suave y daba esa linda sensación de que todo estaba bien, la madera del piso brillaba, no había ni un solo insecto en ese lugar, se sentía aliviada y lo único que escuchaba era el agua pasar por una pequeña fuentecita, y olía un desodorante de ambiente muy rico. La eriza miraba con sus ojos de color verde pino hacia el techo, también era perfecto. Dejó salir un suspiro de sus suaves labios y relajó su vista. Ella era rosada como una goma de mascar y tenía sus púas cortas cuales puntas se acurrucaban siempre hacia ella, su flequillo siempre al aire y sus pestañas largas y de un color negro. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y sencillo que solo llevaba una cinta de ceda por debajo de su pecho haciendo un moño de color rojo. Su mente estaba casi en blanco, estaba ahí para relajarse y despejar su mente, o más bien, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

-Buenos días-Rompió el silencio una voz masculina. La eriza se levantó lentamente y giró su cabeza para ver a un camaleón morado con un cuerno en su frente de color amarillo con ojos dorados y serenos. Llevaba ropa formal pero las mangas de su camisa estaban remangadas.

-¿Qué tal, Espio?-Saludó con una sonrisa la eriza. El nombrado se sentó en un sillón individual que estaba al lado del que estaba encima la eriza.

-Esta todo tranquilo… ¿Y tú?-Preguntó mientras se colocaba unos anteojos para leer unos papeles que estaban en una mesa pequeña al frente de ambos sillones. La eriza volvió a mirar al techo.

-Amo este lugar… es tan tranquilo y cómodo-Cerró los ojos con una leve y tranquila sonrisa. El camaleón hizo una mueca de indiferencia mientras hacía lo que ya estaba haciendo.

-Vale… empecemos-Sacó una birome y lo puso al costado del papel blanco. Miró de reojo las orejas pequeñas de la eriza que se asomaban desde el sillón.

-Estoy lista…-Se acomodó mejor.

-Bien, primero que nada, dime tu nombre completo…-Se preparó para escribir y la eriza le respondió.

-Amy Rose…-Abrió los ojos y miró hacia afuera de la ventana. Espio escribió como le dijo en el papel.

-Tu edad…-

-15 años-Jugueteaba con sus dedos algo orgullosa de ser joven. El acompañante volvió a pasar la punta de la birome para escribir en el papel. Pidió otros datos importantes y ella los respondió todos con aburrimiento. El camaleón pasó la hoja.

-Bien, vamos a hablar ahora de ti- Apoyó sus codos en ambos apoyadores del sillón y juntó sus manos.- ¿Gustos?-

-Hmm, Mi martillo ''Piko Piko hammer'', estar con mis amigos, hablar, las tartas, dormir, correr, hacer deporte, que me admiren…, que me presten atención…, el rosa, el azul, los superhéroes, la moda, ir de compras, conocer gente nueva, la cocina, … los chaos… y creo que nada más… o puede ser que más pero ahora mismito no recuerdo-Sonrió orgullosa. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Disgustos?-

-Vamos a ver… la gente triste, los malvados, los copiones, los que dicen cosas feas de lo que me gusta, los maleducados, los insectos-Hizo una cara de disgusto.-… El barro o lo que me ensucie, estar sucia, que se me gaste el dinero, que me tomen de loca, que se burlen de mí, que se aprovechen de los demás, aburrirme … y… esas cosas…-

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo te describirías?-La chica se puso a pensar.

-Creo que soy alguien alegre, divertida, amistosa,… algo temperamental-Rio un poco.-Tierna y fuerte-Sonrió algo orgullosa.

-¿Una meta?-

-Tener un romance, casarme, ser la mejor peleadora, ser popular, famosa, y hacerme muchos amigos-Respondió toda contenta.

-Y…-

-Especialmente tener un romance con Sonic the hedgehog, él es mi héroe y mi gusto romántico-Le interrumpió.

-Ajá, ¿Enemigos?-

-Eggman, es mi más grande enemigo… luego Mephiles que mató una vez a Sonic, cualquiera que me quiera apartar de Sonic, y… todo aquel que no sea bueno con Sonic-El camaleón rodó sus ojos y luego suspiró.

-¿Tienes talentos?-

-Golpear gente con mi martillo puede ser uno-Volvió a reír.-También la cocina, soy buena cuidando gente, puedo hacerme amiga de mucha gente-

-¿Cómo sería eso?-Le interrumpió.

-Pues, verás, uno de mis mejores amigos es Big, es un gato enorme y algo bobis, pero yo soy su amiga de todos modos, y algunas personas dicen cosas feas de él pero yo siempre estaré con él para hacerle compañía-Levantó los brazos como para estirarse y luego los volvió a bajar.- Además, ¿Tú y yo somos amigos también, cierto? Después que te haya golpeado algunas veces accidentalmente con mi martillo-Se giró para sonreírle. Espio asintió pesadamente hacia esa pregunta.

-Es cierto… -Hizo un silencio.-Bien, y ¿qué más?-Continuó.

-Hmm… ¡Oh sí! Puedo hacer sonreír a cualquier persona-Volvió a mirarle toda contenta.

-¿A sí? ¿Por ejemplo?-

-Pues, Blaze es una amiga mía que siempre esta seria y es firme y cordial, pero yo logré hacerla sonreír e incluso la hice reír, Silver, otro amigo mío que es mejor amigo suyo me había dicho que por años había intentado hacerla reír pero siempre salía quemado o herido, la primera vez que al vio así fue por mi culpa, había dicho algo y ella escupió todo su yogurt y se rio a carcajadas por lo que había dicho yo-Se rio recordando a su amiga escupir ese yogurt de la risa.

-Ajá-Respondió cortante él.

-Rouge también, siempre está firme y coqueta, si, ella sonríe, pero nunca oyeron su risa, una vez que me propuse hacerla reír se rio como si no hubiera un mañana, su risa era tan graciosa que me reí junto a ella y ambas nos reíamos de nuestras risas y después de un largo rato pudimos parar de reír completamente, la verdad es que me siento orgullosa de poder hacer sonreír o reír a cualquiera-Suspiró alegre.

-¿Y de algún hombre? Hasta ahora me dijiste de Blaze y Rouge-

-Bueno, Knuckles es otro que cuando está molesto es difícil hacerlo poner de humor, él ríe y sonríe pero cuando esta ofendido o molesto tarda como un día en volver a reír. La vez que estaba buscando su esmeralda y Sonic le dejó a cargo de mí se puso furioso, tenía que buscar la esmeralda y de paso protegerme a cualquier costa. Pero entonces le hice algunas bromas y él solo me miraba molesto y me decía que me callara, hasta que dije mi última cosa y se hizo un silencio solo para escuchar una pequeña risita y luego me mira molesto pero a la vez divertido y me gritó: ''TONTA ¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy molesto!''-Espio rio un poco ante eso al igual que Amy.

-Hmm, ese Knuckles…-Tenia una leve sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Incluso te hice reír a ti también!-Le señaló divertida. Espio borró su sonrisa algo avergonzado, tenía razón, lo hizo reír y eso era algo difícil de hacer.

-¿Conoces a Shadow, cierto?-Cambió de tema y la eriza volvió a recostarse.

-Conozco a todos-Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Él es muy serio, ¿Alguna vez le hiciste reír o sonreír siquiera?-La eriza guardó silencio, nunca había hecho reír a ese erizo del que hablaban.

-Pues, puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo…-

-Entonces tú tampoco lo viste sonreír nunca… ni Rouge quien es la más cercana a él lo vio de esa forma…-La eriza lo pensó y su orgullo extraño de hacer cualquiera sonreír le daba impulsos.

-Yo puedo, ya verás, en unos días te diré sin mentira alguna si logro hacerle sonreír- Dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Está bien, ya veremos si lo logras, entonces ahí si te creeré que tienes ese talento, ¿de acuerdo?-Se levantó y la eriza se sentó y le estrechó la mano.

-Puedes apostarlo-Le sonrió la eriza.

-No tengo más preguntas para ti, Rose, así que puedes irte-Dijo una vez que separaron sus manos. La eriza miró a su alrededor con un puchero algo desilusionada.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer, Espio?-Juntó sus manos a su espalda mientras inclinó un poco su cabeza para un costado.

-No, ¿Por qué?-Curioso el camaleón.

-¿No te gustaría tomar un cafecito o algo para charlar más?-Le sonrió. Él miró para otro lado con ganas de rechazarle solo por vagancia.

-Nah, yo creo que no, tengo ganas de dormir y…-Ella le arrebató ambas manos y fijó sus ojos en los suyos sorprendiéndole por tal acto.

-Porfis-Espio no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos brillosos como los de un cachorro abandonado y suspiró derrotado.

-De acuerdo-Miró para un costado y ella lo soltó para saltar alegre.

-Si-Festejó.-Vamos, yo sé de un lugar perfecto…-Le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró con sus cosas. Pero antes de salir del edificio, cuando ya estaban caminando y ella charlaba como nunca, una de las cosas que le dijo fue.- ¡Ah sí! Otro de mis talentos es que puedo convencer a cualquiera a que me acompañe a tomar un café-Le sonrió graciosa y él solo sonrió.

-Tramposa-Le respondió mirándole serio. Y ambos rieron como buenos amigos y fueron a tomar un café para charlar de muchas cosas. Ella era tan charlatana pero siempre sabía que decir. Aunque ahora tenía un desafío que tal vez sea el más difícil que tendría en su vida: ''Hacer feliz al erizo más serio de Mobius'', pero no mostraba preocupación alguna, tenía esperanzas de lograrlo.

* * *

**Ettooo ... vale, la cosa es así, espero que les haya gustado y decidme que os parece tios :D con ashento español! bueno, es muy tarde aquí, es la 1 de la mañana y tengo que madrugar XD asique, díganme que les parece hasta aquí y no se preocupen, voy a seguir mis otras historias para los que me siguen.**

**Nos leemos! n.n**


	2. Paso 1

**Hola Fanfictionenses! **_¿Cómo les va? Yo bien aqui, de mal humor por las criticas que le hacen al Sonic boom... ¿porqué se quejan tanto? todos tenemos que cambiar alguna vez, es más, Sonic ya había sufrido cambios antes y nadie se quejó, ahora que es más alto, tiene púas en sus brazos también, sus púas de atrás cambiaron y tiene más ropa puesta, Todos pierden la cabeza! si se hacen llamar fans de Sonic no deberían criticar con tan solo ver los TRAILERS del juego o de la serie... a mi me gusta, y no puedo esperar para el estreno de la serie y para jugar a su nuevo juego... quería desahogarme aqui, lo siento :v ahora les dejo leer... _

_por cierto, el cap anterior era el prólogo, este es el primer cap..._

* * *

**Cómo hacer feliz a alguien Capítulo 1.**

** Paso 1: **acercarse al El erizo más serio de Mobius.

Ahí estaba él, el erizo del que habían hablado antes, todo su pelaje brillante era negro excepto por su pecho que era blanco, tenía algunas partes de sus púas de color rojo al igual que sus ojos y de ropa solo llevaba guantes y brazaletes dorados y de calzado unas zapatillas con propulsores. Si, era el erizo más serio de ahí, de esa plaza, todos a su alrededor estaban felices charlando con su acompañante, o incluso había algunas personas que corrían apuradas o perderían su transporte público, u otros con el corazón roto alejándose de alguien que insistía. No, él no estaba ni feliz, ni triste, ni enojado, no se podía saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, o algo bueno, o algo malo, nada… él tenía la cara seria, ningún gesto, ni una expresión. Dos lentes de binoculares brillaron desde arriba de un edificio cercano a ahí.

-Ya lo vi, vaya que está demasiado serio-Dijo la eriza rosa quien usaba los mismos espiando al erizo que estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza sin nada más que hacer.

-Te lo dije… y ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-Su compañero camaleón que estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared baja que le evitaba el paso a una grande caída del edificio.

-Pues, no parece fácil, ¿huh?-El erizo negro giró su cabeza y miró fijamente hacia donde estaba ella.-¡AH! ¡Me vio!-Se agachó rápidamente dejando que la pared baja la ocultara y Espio en un acto de reflejo se hizo invisible y miró para donde estaba él.- ¿Ya dejó de mirar hacia aquí?-Le preguntó ella.

-No, parece que te vio perfectamente…-Dijo algo nervioso el invisible mientras prestaba atención a ese erizo misterioso. El que la vio se levantó y dejó de mirar para donde estaban ambos y se fue caminando.-Se está yendo…-La eriza se levantó rápidamente y le entregó al ya no invisible los binoculares.

-No, eso arruina mis planes, primer paso, acercarme a él-Se subió a la pared pequeña y el camaleón con los binoculares se volvió a poner invisible.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Estás loca?-Dijo de susurro con miedo a que se vaya a caer.

-Mantente invisible y no hagas nada para detenerme-Susurró disimuladamente ella y lentamente y con cuidado se fue bajando del lado en donde estaba el peligro de caerse.

-Amy, ¡Si te llegas a caer me van a cortar la cabeza!-Preocupado el camaleón invisible pero aun susurrando.

-Cállate Espio, estaré bien, confía en mí-Cada vez más debajo de la terraza del edificio y se soltó para pisar sobre el borde de la primera ventana que encontró al bajar. El corazón se le aceleró pero intentó mantener la calma hasta que alguien abajo del edificio se dio cuenta de ella y tomó lo que hacía como intento de suicidio asique comenzó a gritar y llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Mira lo que ocasionas! Oi… ya no hay salida fácil de esta…-Dijo Espio pero esta vez ella le ignoró y se dio la vuelta y vio a toda esa gente preocupada gritándole cosas de consuelo para que no se suicide. Se agarró fuerte de los lados de la ventana e ignoró a toda esa gente, ya hasta había noticieros grabándola, llamaron a la policía y todos le decían que no se tirara, ya ni podía escuchar a Espio. Le dio igual toda esa gente y vio a Shadow ahí abajo, esta vez tenía una mirada perpleja, él la reconocía pero aun así le daba igual si se tirara o qué. Entonces sonrió y aunque tenía el corazón agitado por la persecución y la altura en la que estaba, ella simplemente se tiró, saltó de ese borde y cerró los ojos para sentir el viento chocarle la cara y mover su cabello. Incluso Espio que estaba asustado le gritó e inútilmente intentó detenerla ya tarde. Toda la gente estaba gritando y viendo con atención como se había lanzado, los policías aún no tenían la colchoneta para qué callera ahí pero algo les llamó la atención de todos. Ella de repente sintió el calor de alguien pero como tenía los ojos cerrados no sabía quién era, y ese ser le atrapó mucho antes de que se acercara al suelo.

-¡CHAOS CONTROL!-Escuchó del ser que la atrapó y en un momento ya estaba quieto todo y todas las personas gritaban alegres y aplaudían en apoyo. La eriza abrió los ojos y vio el mismo rostro serio más cerca, demasiado cerca comparado a antes que lo veía por binoculares. La bajó despacio y la policía se acercó y dijo muchas cosas pero ella no le escuchó ni un poco. Tiempo después estaba en la comisaría explicando una historia inventada de cómo llegó ahí.

-De verdad les digo, estaba mirando por la terraza del edificio porque quería reflexionar sobre mi vida y entonces siento una mano que me empujó y entonces yo me agarré de donde pude y quedé en el borde de esa ventana, entonces me giré y vi a toda esa gente, estaba tan asustada y entonces me resbalé y me caí…-Le explicaba a dos policías que estaban creyéndole a la rosada ya que no les quedaba de otra, entonces miraron al erizo negro del otro lado.

-Bien, entonces eres libre, esperamos que no haya sido un intento de suicidio, pequeña-LE abrieron paso y ella sonriente Salió de ahí.

-Gracias oficiales, ¡no me volverán a ver sobre el borde de la muerte!-Dijo como si fuera una broma y los policías rieron un poco.

-Esperemos que no-Dijo uno. Ella fue trotando para donde estaba el erizo negro sentado en un asiento público.

-¿Vamos a pasear?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa tierna. Él se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me espiabas y porque te lanzaste?-Le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos intimidándola con esa mirada firme.

-Yo no te estaba espiando… ¿Por qué te siente perseguido? O ¿Acaso serás que tú quieres que te espíe?-Le sonrió con malicia.

-Pff, como si fueras tan linda…-Caminó para alejarse de ella mientras la rosa estaba ofendida y le siguió.

-¡Oye!-Infló sus mejillas.-Me tiré para que me atraparas…-Dijo sin rodeos y entonces se detuvo y la miró con seriedad.

-¿Y si no te atrapaba?-Manteniendo la seriedad del tema.

-Entonces iba a morir…-Sin mucha emoción hasta que sonrió sin ningún problema.-Pero no sucedió gracias al macho alfa buen mozo que eres-Le dio un codazo mientras reía.

-No me parece gracioso… y no me vuelvas a dar un codazo…-Para luego irse a paso más rápido alejándose de ella. Amy comenzó a correr para donde estaba él insistiendo.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame! ¡Iré contigo!-Lo hizo detenerse una vez más y este perdía cada vez más su paciencia.

-Déjame en paz, me voy lejos de tu presencia, eres una peste…-Mostró que estaba molesto y que no le quería pero eso no le afectó mucho a la eriza.

-Entonces ¿Porque no me dejaste morir? Pestes como yo no merecen vivir, ¿cierto?-El erizo suspiró molesto.

-¿Por qué no te vas con el mocoso del Faker azul?-Protestó con molestia y cruzó de brazos.

-Porque me dieron ganas de joderte la vida a ti-Sonrió graciosa pero el erizo siguió con su mirada seria y sin emoción alguna.-Ahora vas a tener que aguantarme mientras te siga-

-Hm… ¿Y si te mato?-Fríamente pero a ella le dio igual.

-Mátame ahora porque será tarde después, señor homicida-Dijo entre risitas. Él suspiró.

-Entonces ¿Me vas a seguir todo el día?- Asintió la rosada.

-Hasta que me canse de ti-Aunque en verdad pensaba ''hasta que rías o sonrías''. El erizo le creyó y entonces se apoyó contra la pared de espaldas y cruzado de brazos no dijo ni hizo nada, solo quedó ahí para que se aburriera pronto de él.-Jajajajaja, ¡Pareces del viejo oeste!-Se burló ella por la pose en la que estaba, además de que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza media inclinada para al frente y las piernas levemente cruzadas. Entonces una vena de molestia se le hizo presente en la frente del negro y abrió los ojos para volver a ponerse firme.

-No es cierto…-Aún ofendido.

-Hmm ahora te diré como eres… negador-

-¿De qué hablas?-Estaba confundido.

-Preguntón…-Sin responderle a la pregunta.

-Basta de hacer eso…-

-Hmm mandón-Se comenzó a rascar la barbilla y el erizo negro perdía cada vez más su paciencia.

-Sigues haciendo eso y te cortaré la lengua…-La eriza hizo un silencio haciéndole creer que funcionó lo que le dijo para que callara.

-…Amenazador-Le sonrió después de unos chasquidos en sus dedos y le señaló, que equivocado estaba al pensar eso.

-Grrr-

-Gruñón o erizo perruno-Rio ella mientras seguía con su juego. El erizo no dijo nada para que se detuviera con ese juego.-…Hmm silencioso…-Seguía ella. Como no dio resultado comenzó a caminar lejos de ella pero le siguió.

-Cobarde, irresponsable…-Seguía diciendo. El erizo suspiró.-Suspirado-Dijo otra vez entre risitas y él se molestaba cada vez más acumulando.

-Basta, ya me estas cansando, me das ganas de asesinarte de verdad…-Le agarró de los hombros para retarle.

-Hmm ah ya sé, homicida, te rindes fácilmente y de poca paciencia-De verdad le importaba muy poco sus amenazas y él le quedó mirando molesto.-Jeje, solo estoy jugando contigo-Le sonrió ella y entonces él le soltó y siguió caminando intentando ignorarla.

-Aléjate de mí….-Pero ella le seguía a su lado.- ¿No entiendes español o tengo que hacértelo entender a los golpes?-

-Woah, mira como tiemblo por tus amenazas-Con sarcasmo.- ya te dije que no te iba a dejar, acostúmbrate, ahora estoy en tu vida-El erizo se agarró de la frente y tuvo impulsos de querer suicidarse él.

-Vaya que será un largo día…-Suspiró cansado. Luego de un tiempo estaban caminando por ahí, en verdad Shadow solo quería cansarla para que se alejara de él pero no paraba de hablar de cosas que no le importaban lo más mínimo. Se fijó rápidamente mientras seguía caminando por la calle en un reloj dentro de una tienda y supo entonces que hace cuatro horas que estaba con ella y no lo pudo creer.

-Y entonces yo le dije que si estaba hecho de agua ¿por qué no mejor lo tomábamos?-Hablaba como una charlatana y no le importaba si él no le escuchaba ni un momento.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cierres el pico de una vez por todas?-Le interrumpió y ella no quitaba su sonrisa.

-Hmm… déjamelo pensar…-Se agarró de su mentón hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.-Si me dejas abrazarte por el resto del día voy a estar callada-El erizo que quería hacerla callar negó con la cabeza con disgusto.

-¡Ni loco te dejo abrazarme por el resto de este día!-Mostrando el hecho que de verdad no la quería cerca pero eso no le hacía nada a ella desafortunadamente para él.

-Entonces no dejaré de hablar-Con su sonrisa típica, esa sonrisa que contagiaba a todos, excepto por él, claro.-Bueno, como te decía…-De repente la mano de él le paró la charla.

-Así está mejor-Dijo porque no podía decir nada la rosada, pero eso no la detenía, seguía hablando y se escuchaba los balbuceos que ocasionaba la mano tapándole la boca. ''No importa, mientras la escuche más bajo…''Pensó él para seguir tapándole la boca. No duró mucho tiempo para que se le cansara su brazo pero lo mantenía ahí todavía.

-No vas a sacar tu mano, ¿huh?-Con el aire ahogado por taparle la boca. Shadow no pensaba en quitarle la mano encima aunque se le cansara el brazo pero de repente sintió la lengua de a la que impedía hablar y del asco lo sacó inmediatamente.

-¡ASQUEROSA!-Dijo para ver su mano toda babeada con la saliva de ella. Le miró molesto cuando ella se estaba limpiando la baba que se le escapó cuando el quitó su mano.

-Ahora aprenderás a no taparle la boca ni a una dama-Dijo con su orgullo medio infantil pero luego se rio por la cara que tenía Shadow, una mezcla de asco con enojo y impresión.-Deberías ver tu cara Jajajajaja-Se sostenía del estómago para reír.

-Eres una niña…-Rodó sus ojos y limpió su mano con un pañuelo para luego tirarlo al cesto de basura.

-¡Soy una niña a mucha honra!-Le sacó la lengua para burlarse de él lo que respondió con un bufido.

-…Va a ser un largo día…-Se sujetó de la frente pesadamente y ella volvió a parlotear ocasionándole un dolor de cabeza. Él no la quería en ese mismo momento, era una conocida por las veces que la encontró mucho antes de salvarle la vida, y ella solo quería sacarle una sonrisa aunque en verdad solo le estaba molestando.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien XD pues perdonen por desahogarme aqui por mi mal humor, no quiero ofender a nadie así que... bueno, olvidemos eso y sigamos con el fanfic! Ya sé que pensarán, AMY ESTA LOCA! D8 ... no sé, talvez lo pensaron aunque sea un poquis XD en fin, ¿Shadow soportará un poco más a Amy? ¿Espio estará preocupado por Amy? **(Espio: CLARO QUE SI IDIOTA! la última vez que la vi se había lanzado, tú que crees? ò_ó) **¿Amy logrará hacer feliz al malhumorado de Shadow? eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap! :v**

**Chau! nos leemos! n.n**


End file.
